


The great warrior

by greenocha



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Past, F/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenocha/pseuds/greenocha
Summary: The warrior trying to warm up his feelings to the woman he thought she was lost,





	The great warrior

**Clack, clack, clack, clack**

  
"The heels of your shoes are becoming quite too loud."

Such are the words that came out from the gallant warrior who stands while leaning his back slightly against the wooden ceiling behind him, he had discarded most of his armors and leaving him behind in much simpler clothes,

"You shouldn't stay here." The woman's voice seems like she's on edge, her beautiful fair skin was all buttered in bruises and cuts on her cheeks that produced raw blood to freely streams down, "You're a primal beast and Iー"

"I suppose, your cabin is good for me to stay. It's raining outside, look." He moves his head slightly into the direction of the window which displayed the sight of the heavy rain outside. The woman stopped on her tracks and removes her right hand which was previously holding her left arm. "You too must suffer a great damages thanks to the attacks."

"I'm fine." She only shakes her head, trying to deny that she was, indeed, the one who got most of the damages. "There's no need to worry about me." She begins to approach his standing figure there, with her footsteps so slow, seemingly tired from the endless raids and bloodshed.

"Stop there." His tone changes into a firm one, startling the woman that she froze once his order escaped from his mouth. "You really are a helpless woman." He walked over to her, grabbing her hand gently and guides her into the nearby sofa where he commands her to sit there.

The black haired woman threw a confused glance at his side, her chapped lips slowly part as she says, "You don't need to help me."

"After all you've done to me?" He finally looked at her directly with his pair of sharp grey eyes, "Humans are really a stubborn creature. At least, show some gratitude that I'm here."

"Right," She bit her lower lip hard. "I'm sorry, Nezha."

"What are you sorry for?" He raised one of his eyebrows to show his confusion.

"I'm a burden to everyone. That's why... I decided to live here. Away from everyone. But I will never think that you will come here."

"You..." The warrior named Nezha rubbed his forehead in frustration and released a long sigh, "The fact that you live in such an isolated place like this, is really concerning. I really thought you have a death wish when I first met you."

"Death is inevitable." She said with a sorrowful expression, "Unlike you who lives thousands of years, my body can only manage to withstand not even a hundred of ages."

"Are you afraid of death then?" He crossed his arms tightly around his chest, giving her a questioning look that made her tighten her fists.

"I wish I do. But I've killed so many things that death is afraid of me." She was quivering, not in fear but in anger and frustration. She was also sad because the death which should have been a long friend is now afraid to embrace her.

_She hated it,_

_She only wished to die,_

"Do not expect death to come to you. It will soon enough if you strongly wish for it." He finally seated himself on the sofa beside her, "Then what are you going to do, spending the rest of your days surviving in a lonely place like this?"

"It is the only place I truly belong, here." She whipped her gaze somewhere else, perhaps to the sight of the rain still heavily dropping outside. Such sight that reminded her of the great war, countless innocent lives becoming victims and the earth mother finally screamed in agony as their children wrecked their own beloved mother nature.

"It's about time for me to head back but I guess, staying here will be nice too." His lips cracked into a smile, a thin smile with a little joy lacing on it, "I will be spending more times with you too. So, it's only fair for me."

"I'm confused." But she didn't look at him as she stated, "Why did you still want to meet me? I'm a monster. I killed thousands of innocent lives. My power is nothing but a curse to meー"

"Your power is never a curse. It is whether you can control it or not. The lost of the innocent lives is not your fault either. They rebelled, they threw the fights at the enemy they can't clearly beat so you shouldn't call them 'innocent' anymore." He clicked his tongue a bit angrily at the end of his sentences.

"You are saying it lightly because you're a primal. It will be a different case if you're a human like me."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean by what happened?" She looked at him but the warrior only glanced at her briefly before returning to look at the scenery ahead.

"The war."

"I lost everything. My family, my friends. Well, they never supported me anyway so why would I feel so sad." She tried herself to contain the strong emotions that were now bubbling up inside of her, "But I feel so lonely. I miss the warmth of humans. The war destroyed everything I have."

"I see." It was all that he muttered as a respond.

"I became so strong that every creature I met called me a monster. I do not choose to be in this way." She was struggling to hide her real emotions but it was hard enough that she finally let a tear to slide down from her beautiful brown eyes, "My mother hated me, she spits to my face and said that I shouldn't be born in this world."

"..."

The warrior tried to comfort her but as his hand tries to reach for her back, he found himself to be unworthy. He retreated his hand back and watched in silence as the woman beside him released her cries out loud. The tears must sting her cuts that the cries were too agonizing for even a primal to bear hearing it.

"Am I strong? Am I weak? I keep changing prayers to the gods but none of them cared. Did the gods abandoned me too?" Her cries gradually softened as she looked up, "Tell me, Nezha... Why did no one accept me as who I truly am?"

"That's not true." He sighed down, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. She turned her head to him and found him shooting a smile so bright that it could tear away darkness with it, "I accepted you."

"Then... Why?" She asks, still too baffled to know that the great warrior who sat beside her is uttering such an impossible word that she would have never thought to come from him, "Why did you accept me?"

"Is there should be a reason for me to accept you? You're the only woman that is not afraid of me." His smile didn't falter at all that she grew even more worried, "You may be a monster in everyone's eyes. But to me, you're just a woman. A woman who saved me from my death."

"You..." Her tears grew a little uncontrollable that she even had to sniff out in order to control herself, "You shouldn't be here, you shouldn't accept me. I'm doomed to suffer all alone."

"Right," he only sighed in defeat, "Your pessimistic way of life proves that death is a little too pity to take that life away from you."

"That's not true." She denied his words instantly. "I don't want to spend eternity in loneliness like this. I want to be happy and only death will only make me happy."

"Praying won't get you anywhere." The truth that was uttered out definitely made her to quickly cover her ears, for she will not listen and believe that the gods did not hear of her prayers anymore. "The least you can do is survive. Maybe in that way, someone will come to rescue and save you from this place."

"When will that person comes?"

"What if I tell you he's here?"

"...?"

Her brown eyes were still full of tears, producing more and more but then the warrior made an unexpected move that made her eyes widen. Gently, with the tip of his rough fingers, he brushed away the tears like it was something so precious that shouldn't be dropping like that.

"Unfortunately too, crying will not get you anywhere. It will only sadden my heart to know the fact you are hurting so much right now."

"Nezha..." The way her tongue rolls so flawlessly when she called out for his name is truly making his heart to clench even tightly in his chest now, "You don't need to do this."

"You're too late to say it." He let out a low chuckle that is barely audible for the woman to hear of it, "Cease your tears. It is too precious to be wasted like that." True to his words, she stopped her crying and there were no more tears left to be shed.

"Are you planning to stay?"

"I thought it was obvious." He shoots her a look of disbelief though he quickly replaced it with a soft smile, "Of course, I'm staying. You will only go on a rampage if I leave anyway." He tried to tease her, but it didn't work that smoothly because she turned away her gaze from him once again.

"I'm a broken and lonely monster before I met you," She raises her hands, observing it carefully with her eyes as if it were just tools, "Every time I touch a small little human, I was unable to control my power and ended up planting nightmares in their heads. These hands, my greatest curse."

"A rare kind of ability. I read it somewhere that you're able to twist someone until they are nothing left just by looking at them."

"This is not an ability. This is a curse gifted by the gods to make the humans suffer all the way more." She explained it all with heavy breaths occasionally slipping out, talking about it alone was like a torture to her mind and now she's forced to accept the fact that she's no longer a human. "I'm no longer a human."

"I know that." He only nodded, much to her surprise, "But it doesn't matter that much anyway. You can call yourself a monster or even a primal like me but I won't change a thing."

"You are a great warrior, Nezha." She shakes her head to show him that his words might be untrue, "It matters a lot of what you are. If I'm really a normal human just as you view me, then no one won't be so scared of seeing me."

"Then it is their fault for placing their fears upon you. People fears on something they can't defeat, after all." Slowly, he closed his eyes, seemingly taking a deep breath to continue, "Come with me." His deep voice ushering her to stand up, she reluctantly followed him as he also stood up from his comfortable seat and walks over to the front door.

"It is raining outside." The woman, however, stopped as she knew where he's trying to take her into.

"You're not going to die by some simple rain," The corner of his lips tugged upward slightly, with him only turning his face halfway, "Come."

Regardless of what may happen, the woman listened to his request. He opened the door for her, letting her go first as it was only a normal act of chivalry for a warrior to always respect women no matter of their identities. As she walked passed him, she gives him a nervous glance that could only mean one thing,

She's scared.

"Are you scared?"

"Y... yes..." Her voice came out cracking, it was all too much for her to take. This rain is going to make her remember everything that she did in her past, bringing back terrifying memories that she tries countless nights to forget. "Nezha..."

"Relax." He soothed her gently. "Look at the sky."

"Hm?" The woman looked up, far into the sky up above. But her eyes were only greeted by the endless raindrops mercilessly hitting her eyes. "My eyes hurt if I stare too much in the rain..." She let out a childish whine that made him chuckle in amusement.

"Then, close your eyes."

"Y-yes..." She fluttered her eyes closed slowly, as the raindrops now streaming down between the gap of long eyelashes ever so gracefully.

Meanwhile, the warrior slumped himself down into the ground, sitting comfortably as if he just returned from a great war and is finally able to take a real rest for himself. But he was enjoying it, the rain dropping into his entire figure like it was indeed his old friend. After releasing a sigh, he says, "What do you want the most from this world?"

"I just want to be happy."

"Is that so." Nezha was grateful that the woman is closing her eyes. Otherwise, it would be really shameful to know that he was now shedding real genuine tears. It might not be too noticeable considering that the rain is there to wash it away. "Do you wish for me to be there?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Maybe if we could make a world where it's just the two of us enjoying peace for eternity." Such a wish could only be a dream for eternity, but the woman still has her hopes. Her prayers to the gods will not stop, she believed that the gods will someday finally listen to her prayers and grant it.

"Maybe?" He repeated the word a bit strangely.

"It should be impossible for it to become true. A world without war and bloodshed is a Utopia, not even the gods could create."

"Ah right." The warrior wished that her words are not true, but again, he is a warrior who fought for war. Why would he even be dreaming about a land full of peace when he spends his entire life fighting in a gruesome war. "The rain will never stop."

"... and why is that?" She asks, still not opening her eyes.

"A primal controlling the rain must know how I felt right now." He let out another chuckle, but this time, more like a pity to himself. "Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes once he voiced out his command. With her long eyelashes now completely wet from the rain, she tried to move her gaze to find him. But her heart beats a thousand times faster as soon as her brown eyes catch the sight of the primal there, enjoying the rain while his expression seemed to tell that he was in bliss right now.

"I spent thousands of years trying to find entertainment that could keep me amused. But it seems like that kind of entertainment was nothing but an impossible wish." There was a deep sadness shrouding every tone of his voices, "But then I met you. A woman, so fragile and yet so strong. You are not the entertainment that I seek but you meant so much more than that."

"You..." She approached him, carefully not to break the peaceful atmosphere all around. "Nezha, what do you mean...?"

"If the world is against you," His pair of grey eyes move over to meet her brown ones, "I will let you know that I will stay at your side. For you're the only one I shall sacrifice my life for."

"Don't." She fell over right beside him, tears sprouting out from her eyes like a waterfall. "I'm a monster."

"A monster, huh." He laughed. "Then I suppose I am fool enough to fell in love with a monster, am I not?"

"Please..." 

"Do not worry about me." A smile was shown on his lips again, "Worry about yourself. Because you won't be the only protecting it now." 

"I'm sorry." She crawled into beside him, greeting him with a hug that he affectionately returned. 

"I shall live, thousands or millions of years to come. Until death embraces you, I shall be here to ease your pain."

"Thank you... I love you, Nezha."

Nezha did not return her love confession but the way he tightened his grip on hers was enough to tell that he returned her feelings thousand times stronger than she could ever handle. There's no need for a kiss to seal their loves for each other. 

Spending the rest of the days being embraced by the person they loved the most is more than enough. It is until the silhouette of the supreme primarch appeared and smiled fondly at the sight of the couple. The white-haired archangel muttered something before the sky turned extremely bright with golden lights and then the rain disappeared. 

With the sun now showing itself, smiling down upon the couple like it is blessing them eternal happiness they seek. The woman was already falling asleep in the embrace of her new lover and Nezha could only let out another laugh, a beautiful sight for a new beginning indeed. 

 

_**"Let us live together for eternity."** _

 

_**fin.** _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
